Modelling
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Berawal karena sebuah 'kecelakaan', Kuroko Tetsuya harus bekerja sebagai model perempuan. Lebih lagi, rekan kerjanya adalah teman lamanya di Teikou yang sudah lama menyandang status sebagai model. Dari pemotretan biasa, punya fangirls dan fanboys, sampai sesuatu tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh Kise kepadanya. / KiKuro


"Kise-kun, kenapa jadi seperti ini." Kalimat itu melesat keluar begitu saja dari pemuda—tunggu, apa ia benar-benar seorang _laki-laki_?

Semua orang yang melihatnya sekilas pasti berpikir bahwa ia memiliki _gender_ yang sebaliknya, tidak, bukan karena wajahnya yang terlalu imut, hanya saja saat ini ia mengenakan baju terusan berenda dengan rambut palsu panjang, dan _make up_ tebal menempel di wajahnya. Ketiga hal itu sudah menyamarkan identitasnya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dengan cengiran di bibir yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan. Surai pirangnya sudah tertata rapi sedari tadi, hingga jari-jarinya itu membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"M-maafkan aku '_ssu_, ini kecelakaan."

"Aku sungguh berharap kalau Kise-kun mau berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan hal ini padaku," nada bicaranya memang terdengar datar, begitu pula ekspresinya yang sama sekali tidak berubah; tetap saja datar. Namun tentu saja pemuda yang satunya dapat mendengar nada sarkastik yang terselip di baliknya.

Kise Ryouta meringis sedikit, ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut temannya. Jelas saja Kuroko tidak menyukai situasinya yang saat ini, yang menurutnya sangatlah aib.

"E-eh... kemarin itu aku sedang—" Belum sampai kata kelima, ia sudah memutuskan kalimatnya begitu saja. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, wajahnya mulai memanas.

Kuroko memerhatikan temannya itu, mengira-ngira apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Tapi ia hanya diam saja, walaupun tatapannya menginvestigasi dengan amat sangat.

Tentu saja si pirang menyadari hal itu, dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Kuroko yang menatapnya datar. Ia meringis lagi, lalu tertawa hambar sambil mengacak rambut palsu Kuroko pelan.

"M-maafkan aku, Kurokocchi. Lakukan saja hal ini, aku mohon, ya?"

Menghela napas, hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukan Kuroko untuk menghadapi Kise Ryouta saat ini.

* * *

**Modelling**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Modelling © Ayano Suzune

* * *

"KU-KUROKO?!" Teriakan Kagami di siang hari itu sukses menyita perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruangan. Dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya, tangannya meremas majalah yang dipegangnya, membuat majalah itu menjadi lecek.

Kuroko yang tengah meminum _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya menoleh, ia dengan tatapan matanya yang biasa memberi makna bahwa ia menunggu Kagami untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"A-a-a-apa maksudnya ini?!" Dan sebelum Kuroko dapat menelan cairan putih manis yang berada di mulutnya, halaman majalah yang sedari tadi dipelototi oleh si _ace_ langsung berada di hadapannya.

Rasanya minuman kesukaannya itu menjadi hambar seketika, jika saja ia tidak mengontrol diri, tidak akan ada yang tahu ke mana minuman itu akan tersembur dari mulutnya.

"K-Kuroko, kau menjadi model?" Kalimat yang ini keluar dari mulut sang kapten. Kiyoshi yang berjalan ke arah mereka, berhenti di belakang Hyuuga hanya bisa tercengang melihat lembaran majalah tersebut.

Sebelum Kiyoshi dapat mengutarakan komentarnya, dengan cepat Kuroko menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup paksa majalah itu. Ia berdehem kecil, memberikan suatu isyarat pada Kagami yang langsung akan protes padanya.

Tapi tampaknya Kagami langsung diam, ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan Kuroko sama seperti ia mengenal temannya itu dengan baik; Kuroko dapat menjadi makhluk yang berbahaya kadang-kadang.

"Kecelakaan," Kuroko mengulang apa yang dikatakan si pirang waktu itu. Tanpa memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah. Dan tanpa menunggu hingga gelas itu kosong, ia sudah membuangnya begitu saja.

.

Aomine menyemburkan minuman berkarbonat yang baru saja dibelinya tadi, dan belum sempat ditelannya. Ia tersedak sekali dua kali saat ia membuka halaman berikutnya dalam majalah yang baru saja dibelinya tadi.

Momoi yang berada di hadapannya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, dahi gadis itu berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan tindakan teman masa kecilnya.

"Dai-chan, kau tahu bahwa hal semacam itu sangat tidak sopan." Ucapan halus itu tidak langsung ditanggapi yang lelaki, ia terbatuk beberapa kali.

Terakhir, ia menyeka cipratan soda yang berada di sekitar bibirnya dengan tisu yang baru saja disodorkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kepadanya.

"_Uruse na_, Satsuki. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berada dalam posisiku," pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada malas, lalu ia mendorong majalah yang berada di hadapannya.

Sedotan yang berada beberapa sentimeter dari bibirnya berhenti mendekatkan diri dengan kedua belah daging itu. Matanya yang terang membelalak ketika ia melihat halaman yang telah terbuka sedari tadi.

"_Uso_! Apa ini?!" Komentar itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda yang berada di hadapannya, ia hanya menyeruput kembali sodanya.

"Dai-chan _no baka_! Tolong bilang bahwa hal ini tidak benar!" Dan majalah barusan melayang mengenai kepalanya. Lawan bicaranya itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkantuk majalah tersebut, rasanya sakit mengingat dahinya terkena pinggiran majalah tebal itu.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan, Satsuki?!" Ia menggerutu keras sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang masih sakit.

"Dai-chan _no baka_! _Bakaaa_!" Suara decitan kursi dan lantai keramik itu terdengar, gadis yang semula duduk tenang di tempatnya kini langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari restoran.

Aomine hanya mampu berteriak untuk memanggil nama teman masa kecilnya berulang kali. Diakhiri dengan desahan keras saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak mungkin memutar balik tubuhnya setelah melihat apa yang disodorkannya.

.

"K-Kise-kun, kau sudah punya pacar?!" Teriakan, panggilan, ucapan permohonan dari gadis-gadis yang mendesak masuk lapangan dalam Kaijou itu membuat anak-anak basket tentu saja kewalahan.

Kise yang tengah berjalan menuju kerumunan ramai itu dihentikan begitu saja oleh Kasamatsu. Kakak kelasnya itu lagi-lagi menendangnya kasar, diakhiri dengan tubuhnya yang membanting lantai dan disambut jeritan histeris gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Fans-fans-mu itu ribut sekali!" Kasamatsu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak lebih jauh kepada _ace_ tim mereka yang lebih muda darinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meringis pelan, mengusap pelan bokongnya yang terasa sakit karena tendangan tidak tanggung-tanggung yang diberikan oleh _senpai_-nya itu.

Menyamarkan air mata palsunya, hal biasa yang dibuatnya, ia mulai tersedu sambil memohon kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Tentu saja air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari mata sang idola membuat para gadis saling berjeritan tak karuan, ambisi mereka untuk memasuki lapangan dalam itu menggelonjak begitu saja, membuat beberapa anggota tim basket Kaijou yang kini berusaha untuk mempertahankan pintu masuk mereka semakin kewalahan.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Kise langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia menyeka air matanya, memasang senyum bodoh pada kakak kelasnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan kehadiran gadis-gadis yang begitu merepotkan itu.

Pada akhirnya_ coach_ mereka sukses membubarkan kerumunan itu, dan pintu masuk dapat ditutup dengan damainya.

"Aku memberikan toleransi kali ini," Kasamatsu berujar dingin, mengingat tindakannya tadi dilihat oleh gadis-gadis yang merupakan fans Kise.

Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir pemuda itu, ia langsung melompat dan memeluk Kasamatsu, membuat si rambut hitam memberontak dan berteriak.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan itu benar, kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" Suara Moriyama menghentikan 'pertengkaran' kecil mereka. Baik Kise maupun Kasamatsu memutar kepala mereka masing-masing ke arah sumber suara.

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya lagi dengan senyum tidak berdosa, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Itu bukan urusan kita, Moriyama. Dan kalau kau memiliki pacar, jangan pikir aku akan mengurangi porsi latihanmu hanya untuk dapat keluar bersama pacarmu itu, Kise. Waktumu bekerja sebagai model saja sudah sangat mengganggu."

"Eeeh?! Tidak '_ssu_! Aku tidak punya pacar, _senpai_! Mereka saja yang mengada-ngada!" Pemuda _blonde_ itu memasang tampang cemberutnya, seperti biasa. Memang yang ia katakan bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

Kise Ryouta menghela napas sekali, ia baru saja menemui bahwa foto hasil _photoshoot_-nya beberapa hari lalu sudah tertampang jelas di mana-mana.

Hal yang biasa untuk model seperti dirinya, tetapi tidak untuk _partner_ kerjanya kali ini.

Ia tampak begitu mesra dengan orang itu, _pose_ mereka mengundang perhatian orang banyak. Dengan gadis manis yang berada di sampingnya, itulah yang membuat gadis-gadis tersebut berasumsi kalau idola mereka sudah mempunyai pacar, atau mungkin ketertarikan pada seorang gadis.

_Tapi kalau kau ingin menjadi model kan, kau harus mengikuti apa pun yang disuruh 'ssu_—Kise menggerutu pelan dalam hati, berpikir kenapa fans-fans-nya itu begitu bodoh hingga tidak memikirkan kontrak yang sudah ditandatanganinya sedari dulu.

Kedua manik madunya melirik ke arah majalah yang berada di bangku, ia membuka perlahan majalah itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari sang kapten yang makin mengeras saja.

Dengan cepat, ia menemukan halaman yang memuat foto _mereka_ itu, tepat di tengah halaman. Mengangkat majalah itu tinggi-tinggi, tentu saja hampir semua anggota _first string_ dapat melihatnya mengingat tubuhnya yang tinggi itu.

"Ini Kurokocchi '_ssu_." Dengan cengiran tak berdosa, ia mengumumkan, dan pada saat itu juga suasana di _gym_ semakin menghening.

Selanjutnya terdengar teriakan tak tertahan dari semua orang yang berada dalam lapangan dalam tersebut, secara tidak langsung mengurangi fungsi indera pendengaran Kise.

.

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menyembunyikan surai itu dengan sebuah topi cokelat dan menyamarkan kedua mata madunya dengan kacamata hidup berjalan dengan agak malas. Pakaiannya yang berupa jas dan celana panjang seragam sekolahnya itu sudah mulai terlihat berantakan. Tidak heran, ia sudah berpenampilan seperti ini sejak pagi.

Melangkahkan kakinya, kemana ia akan pergi? Tentu saja ke studio tempat di mana ia biasa bekerja, hari ini ia ada jadwal pemotretan lagi yang ia tahu akan menjadi membosankan.

Tapi seperti bintang yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya di siang bolong, ia tersenyum sendiri. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh model yang kini menyamar dengan beberapa atribut miliknya itu?

Membanting pintu kaca yang dengan sebelah tangannya, yang untungnya tidak langsung pecah begitu saja, ia berteriak dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"_Konnichiwa 'ssu_! Maaf, aku terlambat!" Cengiran terlintas di wajah, tepatnya menetap di situ. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada si pirang yang baru saja datang.

Seorang wanita yang tampaknya merupakan _manager_ modal muda tersebut berjalan mendekatinya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sudah sempurna bertengger di batang hidungnya.

"Aku pikir kau ingin baik-baik menjelaskan kenapa kau terlambat kali ini?" Satu alis terangkat, membuat seorang Kise Ryouta mendadak berjalan mundur selangkah. Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya, semoga saja wanita itu tidak mendampratnya lagi.

"G-_gomen_! Tadi _senpai_ bicara sebentar denganku '_ssu_, lalu ia malah mengajakku _one-on-one_," pada awalnya bibir sempurna itu membentuk sebuah kurva melengkung ke bawah, ia cemberut. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum lebar saat ia mengucapkan akhiran kalimatnya. "Hal yang langka, bukan?! Tentu saja aku tidak menolaknya!"

"Menyebalkan," _manager_ itu menggeram kesal. Ia mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah seorang pemuda—hei, hal ini seperti suatu nostalgia, bukan? Ia bahkan meragukan _gender_ dari orang yang tengah berdiri dengan baju _goth loli_ yang berenda itu.

Menyadari arah pandang wanita itu yang berubah, Kise mengikuti ke mana matanya menunjuk. Senyum yang lebih lebar kini terbentuk di bibirnya saat ia melihat Kurokocchi-_nya_ tersayang kini sudah siap untuk sesi pemotretan siang hari ini dengan pakaian yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk bereaksi, Kise berlari ke arah Kuroko yang sedang dibantu untuk mengenakan _wig_ panjangnya, sampai akhirnya pelukan itu seperti menampar tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia sudah berada dalam pelukan erat pemuda pemilik mata madu tersebut.

"Tolong lepaskan, Kise-kun. Aku kesulitan bernapas karena pelukanmu."

"Uwaaa! Kurokocchi imut sekali '_ssu_!" Mata Kise berbinar-binar, efek-efek yang sebenarnya tidak perlu muncul di sekitar tubuhnya, ia terlalu mengagumi keimutan pemuda yang memang sudah diperhatikannya sejak dulu ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, manik kuning madu beradu dengan manik biru langit, diam beberapa saat. Kise buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat, ada apa dengannya? Padahal ia hanya menatap wajah Kuroko yang tidak segan untuk tetap menempelkan wajah datarnya itu, bukan?

"A-ah! S-sebaiknya aku berganti baju dulu! Ahahaha—" tawa garing keluar dari mulut model itu, kakinya semakin cepat berjalan, memasuki ruangannya sendiri dan secepat mungkin menutup pintu, menguncinya.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya dapat menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah terkunci itu, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia bingung.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini!" Tampaknya _fotografer_, _manager_, dan semua _staff-staff_ yang berada di sana menarik napas lega ketika suara itu keluar dari mulut sang direktur. Kerja keras mereka tidak sia-sia hari ini.

Helaan napas juga keluar dari mulut model biru dan kuning tersebut, yang merupakan bintang dari pemotretan hari ini.

Kuroko mengadahkan kepalanya, pemotretan _outdoor_ bukanlah ide yang begitu baik. Ia tetap saja menarik perhatian orang banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai anak perempuan, _misdirection_-nya tidak terlalu efektif, disebabkan karena ia terus saja berada dalam dekapan Kise, secara dipaksa.

Langit mulai mengganti warna. Kanvas tak berujung itu kini dipenuhi dengan campuran warna merah, oranye, dan kekuning-kuningan. Jam yang berada dalam pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa saat ini sudah pukul lima sore.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, Kurokocchi," manik biru itu bergerak, menangkap siluet yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Memberikan anggukan kepala, ia membalas, "doumo, Kise-kun."

"Tampaknya untuk seminggu ini kita tidak ada jadwal pemotretan," membetulkan lagi kacamatanya, _manager_ itu berbicara dengan wajah datar. Tampak sebersit ekspresi lega yang muncul di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tapi kenapa mantan teman satu timnya itu malah merengut? Apa ia benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan merepotkan ini?

"Tidak seru '_ssu_! Aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu Kurokocchi!"

"Aku tahu kalau Kise-kun mengetahui bahwa jarak antara Tokyo dan Kanagawa tidaklah dekat."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Besok aku ada latihan tambahan, terima kasih untuk pengertiannya, Kise-kun."

Pemuda yang sudah mengenakan kembali pakaiannya semula bangkit dari duduknya, botol minuman dingin itu masih berada di tangannya.

Seorang laki-laki berjalan ke arah Kuroko, otomatis membuat si kepala biru memutar perhatiannya. Mereka tampak berbincang sebentar, Kuroko terlihat diam namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Suara mereka tidak cukup besar untuk didengar model yang satunya.

Kise segera berdiri saat ia melihat Kuroko menunduk ke arah orang-orang yang ada di sana, tampaknya berpamitan untuk kembali ke Tokyo, pulang ke rumahnya dan beristirahat.

Tangan Kise Ryouta menepuk pundak temen sepermainannya dulu—atau mungkin masih sampai sekarang?—yang membuat pemuda satunya memutar kepalanya, di wajah datar itu tertampang ekspresi bertanya, walau ia tidak sepenuhnya menunjukkannya.

"Kurokocchi aku antar pulang, ya?"

"Tapi jarak antara Kanagawa dan Tokyo—"

"Siapa peduli '_ssu_," si kuning cemberut. "Hari ini hari terakhir kita bertemu sampai pemotretan yang berikutnya, jadi ijinkan aku, ya?" Masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk, instingnya mengatakan meskipun ia menggeleng pemuda ini akan tetap berkeras pada dirinya untuk memaksakan kehendaknya.

Sebuah pelukan erat diberikan lagi kepadanya, membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan untuk bernapas namun entah kenapa terasa hangat di dada.

"_Jaa na_!" Kise melambaikan tangannya kepada semua orang yang berada di sana, kecuali Kuroko tentu saja. Sementara pemuda yang berada dalam rangkulannya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa begitu fleksibel.

.

"Aaah, sudah lama kita tidak begini, ya '_ssu_," Kise menyenderkan punggungnya ke tempat duduk yang didudukinya. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang pemuda berambut biru yang duduk tenang.

Kali ini si model kuning sudah tidak mengenakan penyamaran apa pun, kereta terlihat sepi, jarang-jarang ada orang yang ingin berangkat dari Kangawa ke Tokyo pada jam-jam seperti ini. Kuroko memutar kepalanya, dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah temannya itu, ia mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kise-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hm? Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Suaranya terdengar monoton begitu ia membalas. "Kise-kun, kenapa jadi seperti ini."

Seperti _deja vu_, kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Deg._

Pertanyaan itu. Kise terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia memaksakan cengiran yang dipaksakan sambil menggaruk pipinya sedikit. Tampaknya ia gugup, dapat terlihat sebutir keringat yang mengalir di keningnya, melawan udara dingin yang diberikan AC kendaraan umum tersebut.

"A-ahahaha—Kurokocchi ingat saja '_ssu_."

"Sebaiknya Kise-kun menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kenapa suasanya terasa mencekam sekali? Kise memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berpikir kalau tiba-tiba saja ada kehadiran mantan kaptennya sewaktu ia berada di Teikou. Tapi kedua maniknya tidak menemukan siluet merah di kereta tersebut.

Masih dengan sabar, kedua bola mata biru itu menempelkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang duduk di seberang si empunya.

"Y-yah—" Masih dengan aksi yang sama yang diberikan kepadanya, Kuroko masih menunggu dengan sabar. "Aku—saat itu aku sedang bermain dengan ponselku '_ssu_, dan _tidak sengaja_ foto Kurokocchi terbuka di ponselku, lalu wanita tua itu melihatnya dan langsung menyuruhku untuk mengkontak Kurokocchi—" Kebohongan kecil terselip di kata-kata tersebut, tersembunyi dengan baik.

Kuroko masih meniti pandangnya pada pemuda dengan manik madu tersebut, yang kini memutar kepalanya sedikit. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Tentu saja Kuroko percaya, bagaimana tidak? Ia masih terlalu polos, terkadang tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang terjadi. Dan kebohongan yang ada di sana; bahwa si model kuning tidak secara tidak sengaja membuka foto itu, ia memang sedang melihat foto mantan rekan mainnya.

"Ya, aku percaya."

"_Yokatta 'ssu_~" Seulas senyum kecil. "Tampaknya Kurokocchi sudah mulai mendapat fans."

"Dari bapak-bapak yang ribut barusan? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Bukan '_ssu_! Kau juga punya penggemar wanita, tahu! Teman-temanku yang perempuan sudah mulai ribut di sekolah!" Entah kenapa terasa kepahitan yang dirasakan secara tak langsung saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Menanyakan apa Kise-kun memiliki hubungan dengan _gadis_ yang berada di foto itu, kan?" Satu kebohongan lagi terbongkar, kekehan keluar dari mulut yang ditanya.

"Kurokocchi memang pintar '_ssu_! _Sasuga_ Kurokocchi! Ehh... tapi tidak juga, sih! Buktinya saja kemarin di kelas aku mendengar jeritan anak perempuan—eh, apa laki-laki? Pokoknya mereka menjeritkan sesuatu dan aku menemukan halaman yang memuat foto kita terbuka di hadapan mereka! Lalu—" Ocehannya berhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai pundaknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang berada di sampingnya kini tertidur, kepalanya jatuh mengenai pundaknya.

Wajahnya kembali menghangat, bahkan model kuning itu bertanya-tanya kenapa hal ini terjadi terus-menerus padanya saat ia berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

Lupakan sekarang, ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu.

Sebelah tangan terulur, dengan lembut membelai surai biru muda tersebut yang terasa lembut di sela-sela jarinya, sehalus sutra, selembut benang.

Seulas senyum lembut terukir di bibir, kecil namun berefek besar bagi yang melihatnya.

Kise Ryouta merasakan hal aneh yang berdegupan di dada, seulas senyum yang tak bisa dilenyapkan dalam kurun waktu sekarang ini, dan juga pipi serta wajah yang menghangat, tanpa menyadari kemungkinan bahwa wajahnya itu sudah dihiasi rona merah sekarang.

.

"K-Kise-kun memang sudah punya pacar, ya?!" Lagi-lagi ia dihentikan oleh seorang gadis yang langsung saja datang ke arahnya. Memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menjaga _image_-nya di hadapan masyarakat, yang sejujurnya malah menambah kecepatan detak jantung gadis itu, ia akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak '_ssu_."

"Lalu... siapa yang berada di foto itu bersama Kise-kun?" Duh.

"Temanku '_ssu_, dia _gadis_ yang sangat manis, aku lumayan dekat dengannya," tanpa sadar kata-kata itu sudah meloncat saja dari mulutnya. Gestur seperti orang yang tengah berpikir; jari diletakkan di dagu dan ia mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Aku senang berada di dekatnya. Sekarang, aku permisi dulu."

Memberikan kedipan singkat pada kedua manik gadis yang berada di hadapannya, Kise memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

Respon maupun apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu atas perlakuannya barusan bukan urusannya.

Memasuki kelasnya, ia mulai mendengar suara-suara berisik yang sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Beberapa dari gadis-gadis di kelasnya yang langsung menyambutnya dengan kata-kata merayu, teriakan, dan pekikan girang, namun ia mendengar suara-suara yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hei! Gadis berambut biru ini cantik sekali, ya! Dia manis, kan?"

"Iya! Eh, dia teman Kise, kan? Bisa minta kenalin kali, ya?"

Kise Ryouta membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara-suara tersebut berasal dari sudut belakang kelasnya, yang merupakan suara laki-laki. Teman-teman laki-lakinya.

Meskipun mereka memiliki _gender_ yang sama, tetap saja rasa tidak nyaman ini mendadak menyerang dadanya.

"Setahuku dia laki-laki, lho."

"Serius?! Kyaa, imut banget!"

Kepalanya berputar lagi, kali ini suara tersebut berasal dari kalangan gadis-gadis yang sedang duduk mengerumuni sebuah meja di baris pertama.

Dan lagi-lagi, rasa tidak nyaman ini menyerang dadanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

"_Ha'i_?"

"Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko terdiam saat ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar dari seberang sana. Dengan telepon berada di dekat telinganya, ia menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukunya ini. "Kise-kun? Ada apa?"

"Kurokocchi, apa kau senang menjadi model?" Suara itu terdengar lemah kali ini, pelan dan terdengar serak. Kuroko diam sebelum membalas.

"Pekerjaan itu begitu merepotkan, tapi setelah kupikir lagi sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk," ya, tidak terlalu buruk seandainya saja ia memerankan seorang laki-laki di pemotretan-pemotretan itu. "Kenapa Kise-kun bertanya padaku?"

"Eh... itu..." Dengan sabar, masih dengan telepon di telinga, Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "A-apa... siswa-siswi di sekolah Kurokocchi mengetahui hal ini '_ssu_?"

"Beberapa di antara mereka tahu tentang hal ini."

"Eh... Apa mereka... memberikan Kurokocchi sesuatu atau berteriak, semacam itu?" Pertanyaan aneh.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya untuk sejenak, apa yang ditanyakan oleh temannya ini? "_Ha'i_. Beberapa meneriaki namaku saat aku lewat, terkadang beberapa dari mereka memberiku bunga, cokelat, surat, dan bahkan boneka." Memangnya ia cewek, ia selalu berpikir seperti itu setiap kali menerima benda-benda tersebut.

Di seberang sana Kise tampak mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras saat ia merasakan sesuatu aneh datang pada dirinya; keinginan untuk tidak melepas sesuatu yang merupakan milik_nya_.

"Mayoritas perempuan." Sebelum Kise kembali bertanya, Kuroko sudah menimpali.

Menghela napas sekali, akhirnya _ace_ dari Kaijou itu membuka mulutnya kembali. "Kurokocchi, lihat ke bawah dari jendelamu."

"Apa?" Rasanya ada yang aneh. Dengan terburu-buru, Kuroko langsung beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan melihat ke bawah melalui jendelanya, dan ia mendapati pemandangan aneh di sana.

Kise Ryouta tengah berdiri, kepalanya menengadah, seragam sekolahnya itu menempel pas dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Dengan senyum kecil di wajah, manik madunya tersembunyi sekilas saat ia mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"Sebentar, Kise-kun." Menarik tubuhnya dari pinggiran jendela tersebut, ia berjalan turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, pemuda berambut biru itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Melihat hal itu, Kise langsung menghampirinya. "Kejutaaan!"

"Kejutan untuk apa, Kise-kun?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan Kurokocchi!"

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya, Kise-kun."

"Eehh?! _Hidoi 'ssu yo_!" Cemberut singkat. Kuroko mengulum senyum kecil diam-diam saat ia melihat sisi kekanakan yang dipancarkan oleh model itu, mengetahui bahwa temannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kalau Kise-kun memaksa."

"Kau akan menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku?!"

Satu anggukan kepala. "Besok Minggu."

"_Yokatta_!" Senyuman yang memancar kemana-mana.

Kise berjalan hingga ia berada di belakang tubuh temannya itu, dengan segera kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, memaksanya berjalan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang didorong hanya memutar kepalanya sedikit, memaksa untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya itu. "Apa yang Kise-kun lakukan?"

Hanya cengiran lebar yang berada di bibir, sepertinya Kise tidak berniat untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak memakai penyamaran apa-apa hari ini, apa memang tidak apa-apa, begitulah pikiran si pemuda berambut biru.

Tidak terpikir olehnya, Kise mengajaknya ke Maji Burger yang terletak di daerah Majiba tersebut. Dengan perlahan menarik tangan Kuroko memasuki toko tersebut, kemudian berjalan ke arah _counter_ dengan bisikan-bisikan pelanggan lainnya yang berada di sana.

"Dua _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran _jumbo 'ssu_!" Manik Kuroko mengerjap perlahan ketika ia mendengar kata-kata yang diutarakan Kise. Tampak efek yang tiba-tiba saja timbul di sekitar tubuhnya. Minuman kesukaannya dengan ukuran yang paling besar?

Kise memajukan tubuhnya, pemuda itu berbisik perlahan ke arah penjaga _counter_ yang baru saja mengambil pesanannya. Wanita muda itu tampaknya terkikik pelan, sedangkan Kise tersenyum misterius, membuat Kuroko penasaran apa yang dikatakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua gelas minuman besar yang menampung pesanan mereka barusan berada di tangan si model. Kuroko sudah siap mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu dari kedua gelas tersebut.

Sebelum tangannya dapat meraih gelas itu, Kise memundurkan gelas itu ke arahnya, menciptakan jarak yang semakin jauh dari si pemuda berambut biru yang sudah antusias sedari tadi.

Melemparkan pandangan _apa-yang-kau-lakukan_, Kuroko diam-diam merasa sebal akan apa yang diperlakukan pemuda ini kepadanya, sekaligus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun dan masih dengan senyum yang sama, Kise tiba-tiba saja merendahkan tubuhnya, berlutut di depan Kuroko sambil menyodorkan gelas tersebut ke arah pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

Dan ada tulisan yang langsung saja tertangkap oleh manik biru langit itu.

"_Will you be mine_, Kurokocchi?" Disertai dengan helaan napas kaget dari pengunjung yang lain, Kuroko merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang biasa selalu memasang tampang datar. Tangannya meraih gelas tersebut yang tertuliskan tulisan '_Kurokocchi ga suki dayo_' yang merupakan tulisan tangan wanita muda penjaga _counter_ itu barusan.

Meminum sedikit dari minuman yang berada dalam gelas itu, ia menatap datar wajah Kise yang menampilkan ekspresi cemas.

"Kise-kun, jangan di tempat umum seperti ini. Mari kita lanjutkan di tempat lain saja," setelah berkata demikian ia melenggang ke arah pintu keluar, seluruh pengunjung seperti memusatkan mata mereka padanya. Sepertinya _misdirection_ Kuroko tidak terlalu bekerja saat ini.

Senyum merekah di wajah sang model, rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya, ia mengangguk riang dan berdiri dari lantai keramik dingin tempatnya berlutut barusan. Sambil menggenggam minumannya sendiri, ia berlari kecil ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya. "_Matte yo_—Tetsuyacchi!"

Dicatatnya tanggal ini dalam otaknya, bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana ia resmi menjadi kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

...ini gaje? Ahaha maafkan saya atas ending yang ngegantung begini, karena jujur aja idenya baru muncul pas saya lagi ngetik ini, ya secara mendadak soalnya saya keinget cerita yang saya baca di (?) dulu-dulu banget. /okeabaikan

Dan ini request dari coretauntiecoret adik kelas saya tercinta atau ** AnalystManager** di twitter-saya sebut akun RPnya aja ya, soalnya PAnya deact mendadak ;w; /lalu

Berhubung saya dari dulu udah pengen buat fic KiKuro, secara ini OTP saya jadi—maaf kalau misalnya hasilnya ga memuaskan? Jujur aja, saya udah bingung duluan mengingat words udah hampir 4000an sedangkan alur yang udah saya rencanain sebelumnya rada panjang dan saya ga berencana buat multi chapter karena saya tau saya bakal update lama banget nantinya. Alhasil di akhir-akhirnya plot nya rada kecepetan?

Terus saya gatau details tentang manager-nya Kise ehehe maaf kalau ada yang salah, ini cuma imajinasi saya =^=

Makasih juga buat Momoi-mun yang udah mau request ke saya, maaf kalau hasilnya ga memuaskan dan lama banget ya jadinya ehehe :')

Last but not least, review?


End file.
